Burning
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele sempre estava queimando. Mesmo que a si mesmo. x HIEI GEN x


****

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence. Mas só o que me importa mesmo é o Hiei.

**Fanfic sendo postada hoje, porque é meu aniversário XD**

**Sumário:** Ele sempre estava queimando. Mesmo que a si mesmo.

* * *

**Burning**

_Hiei nasceu sendo amaldiçoado._

Hiei nasceu num país de mulheres. Foi chamado de criança maldita, sendo jogado de um penhasco, deixado à própria sorte, e ainda condenando sua mãe, aquela que se deitou com um youkai, por amor e por desejo de fugir das leis de seu povo. Jurou, então, destruí-las, em nome de sua pedra.

_Em nome da vida que não queria._

* * *

_Hiei, o ladrão._

Criado por youkais de classe baixa, ladrões de ladrões, como os chamava, aprendeu as leis da sobrevivência do mais forte, da arte do crime, dos verdadeiros youkais, do mundo em que vivia, da paisagem ao seu redor. Roubando. Fugindo. Atacando.

_E matando._

* * *

_Hiei, o assassino._

Com uma espada, ele eliminou adversários e inocentes, sem se importar. Derramou o sangue de seus semelhantes pelas terras do Makai. Matou mulheres e crianças, com um sorriso sádico no rosto. Destruiu aldeias. Queimou-as, na realidade. Assim como queimou seu passado, sua história.

_E sua infância._

* * *

_Hiei, a criança._

Era difícil se lembrar que ainda era uma criança. Um menino perdido. Um garotinho sem família ou amigos. Um youkai que matava para não morrer. Uma criança que não sabia, mas estava assustado, acuado, naquele lugar onde foi forçado a viver. Que se reprimiu e se transformou numa máquina cheia de ódio. Uma máquina que aprendia qualquer coisa, desde que o ajudasse a viver.

_Um prodígio._

* * *

_Hiei, o prodígio._

Ele tinha uma energia superior, para tão pouca idade. E, com ela, tinha a capacidade de eliminar seres com a velocidade e precisão de uma máquina. Não apenas com sua espada. Com seu olhar, com suas palavras, com seu toque, com o poder mais que especial, que era queimar.

_Sem parar._

* * *

_Hiei, o que queima._

Ele tinha a habilidade de queimar todos a sua volta. Sem pensar. Sem perceber. Queimava suas almas, seus espíritos, suas esperanças, suas vidas. Os seres não duravam muito, depois que se encontravam com ele.

_Até mesmo depois de perder suas energias._

* * *

_Hiei, o fraco._

Por um erro, perdeu sua pedra. E, para consertá-lo, submeteu-se à cirurgia do "Jagan". Seus gritos foram ouvidos por quase todo o Makai, fossem de dor ou de ódio. Perdeu sua energia, ficando à mercê de inimigos. No entanto, continuava a queimá-los, e a derrota-los.

_Sempre._

* * *

_Hiei, o eterno._

Tornou-se forte, novamente. E então, conseguiu localizar o País do Gelo, onde encontrou aquela que o jogou. Uma conversa – inútil – se sucedeu. E quando ela, enfim, terminou, virou as costas. Elas não precisavam ser mortas, já o estavam. E, mesmo com a youkai o reconhecendo, ele continuou a caminhar. Deixou sua marca naquele país, sabia.

_E continuou deixando, para encontrar Yukina._

* * *

_Hiei, o irmão._

Ele tinha uma irmã. Diferente dele, ela era uma youkai do gelo. Era inocente. Era calma. Era alegre. Era fraca. Mesmo assim, era sua irmã. E ele queria seu bem. Tinha de querer. Era o pouco de amor que lhe restava. Antes que fosse queimado por seu poder. E, para a achar, fez muitas coisas.

_Até roubar o céu._

* * *

_Hiei, o fugitivo._

Roubou o Mundo Celestial, ao lado daqueles dois idiotas, sem problemas. Foi apenas cortar alguns seres. Queimar alguns seres. Tudo por Yukina. Não. Tudo por poder. Tudo para ver aquele lugar em chamas. Como papel queimado. Era tudo o que importava. Reinar. Queimar.

_Até que o conheceu._

* * *

_Hiei, o perdedor._

Aquele humano pareceu esfriar seu calor. Não conseguia queimar Urameshi Yusuke. E não sabia o por que. Talvez porque fosse humano. Talvez porque fosse um detetive espiritual.

_Talvez fosse porque ele congelava os outros._

* * *

_Hiei, o queimado._

Inconscientemente, ele passou a queimar a si mesmo, já que seu "fogo" já não mais surtia efeito nos outros. Perdia-se nos labirintos de sua alma, agora em chamas. Suas paredes, antes indestrutíveis, começaram a ruir, sem que ele realmente pudesse fazer algo. E então desistiu. Deixou-se queimar. Deixou-se pegar fogo.

_Um fogo negro._

* * *

_Hiei, das chamas negras mortais._

Aquele ataque era, na realidade, seu verdadeiro poder. Marcava seres, restando-lhes apenas suas sombras. As energias eram drenadas, após aquele ataque. Era muito cansativo mostrá-lo ao mundo, dar-lhe forma.

_Queimar os outros._

* * *

_Hiei, o cansado._

Cansou-se daquilo que chamava de vida. Já não tinha mais real propósito. Já não queimava mais os outros. Apenas ele. Somente ele. Nada mais. Ninguém mais. Nunca mais. Ele era inútil.

_Principalmente para servir alguém._

* * *

_Hiei, o serviçal._

Servia aquela youkai, Mukuro, com devoção, com admiração. Tudo mentira. Tudo. Odiava aquele posto. Odiava aquele lugar. Odiava tudo. Até mesmo seu poder. Queria sumir. Desaparecer. Queimar.

_Virar um ninguém._

* * *

_Hiei, o ninguém._

Ele já não tinha um verdadeiro ser. Não passava de um simples youkai, nada mais. Subjugado por uma vida que não queria. Por um mundo que não queria que existisse. Por um estado que não desejava. Um estado de incêndio. Um incêndio infinito, que não conseguia escapar.

_Um incêndio que era ele mesmo._

* * *

_Hiei, o que estava queimando._

Ele continuava a queimar. Os seres ao redor, quando usava seu ataque, em uma forma corpórea, e a si mesmo, por dentro. Sempre. Queimando. Sem. Parar. Queimar. Seu verdadeiro poder. A verdadeira força de um youkai mestiço amaldiçoado ao nascer. Apenas esse. Apenas. Queimar.

_Mesmo que a si mesmo._

* * *

E acabou assim minha fanfic centrada no Hiei XD

talvez eu faça uma do Kurama, se eu tiver uma idéia na aula de Química, claro.

estranho? surreal? é eu achei, também XP

mas eu sou uma menina que gosta de fazer coisas surreais demais.

e este, tornou-se meu presente de aniversário para mim mesma n.nS2

agora, de presente, de vocês, que tal uma review?


End file.
